A Slight Morning Breeze
by The Nine Tailed Winter Wolf
Summary: Liechtenstein always enjoys the company of her Big 'Bruder, especially when she is feeling a bit lonely. Pure Fluff and a Short One-shot!


** Lie Ch Ten Stein - Lie Ch Ten Stein - Lie Ch Ten Stein, ..**. I still will probably confuse the spelling ... And here is the story, as fluffy as possible! Based off of bunnies, white poofy clouds, and my distant memories of Switzerland. Mmmmm.. They have some good chocolate... :)

The paragraphing is starting to get to me.. besides the overall fluff and briefness of the story; I think I critique myself a little too hard.)) I would write overly-long paragraphs in-detail on my mistakes if I ever allowed myself to review my own stories. :3 Enjoy as much as you can!~

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein poured another cup of tea. <em>Drip Drop Drip<em>. Her beautifully crafted white and pink porcelen teapot was almost out of tea.

"Oh dear.." She muttered, lightly.

The cool morning, spring breeze picked up and blew slightly on her ruffled dress. It was just the right temperature to have a tea party with each and every one of her stuffed animals, which were sprawled out on every corner of the garden. Each one was not in the least bit worn, and one could tell they were all individualy treated. Besides each one of her 'friends', Liechestenstein was completely and utterly alone.

"I don't understand why Big 'Bruder is out on the target range today vhen he could be spending 'dis nice day vith us." She picked up a stuffed penguin, hugged it not too tightly and set it back down at the head of her little garden table ontop a stuffed purple sofa pillow. (She had taken it in hopes that Switzerland or any other of the other housekeepers would not notice its dissapearance for a short while.) "'Dis last cup of Chamomile is for you, Mr. Pevngin." The stuffed penguin stared back at here with blue-buttonedm, emotionless eyes.

The two, Liechetenstein and the penguin gazed at eachother for almost a half a minute, until the girl broke away. "I vish, if only for a second.. those eyes were that of my big 'Broder." She paused. "But they're not. Vhat am I thinking?... My Big 'Broder's eyes are green! I'll use you Mr. Cow, you're eyes are almost as beautifully green as his.."

"Silly girl." Switzerland, a boy with a strong-frame, good build, and light blond hair came around the side of a nearby garden hedge where some sweet yellow-tinted roses were happily growing. "Did you really miss me that much?" He spoke with a thick accent. "I was gone all this morning to do drills and I find you here, halfway mad an-"

"BIG 'BRODER!" Small as Liechtenstein was, her impact upon hitting Switzerland was huge. She leaped up against him, and tightly wrapped her arms around his head, burrying her face in his military uniform. Again, the breeze came and ruffled the white table cloth, even knocking over one of the plush animals onto the grass, which coincidentally was the cow.

"I did miss you so.." She bairly breathed.

"Now, I know my training is getting longer and tougher, and I bairly see you at all anymore. Except for nine o'clock exactly ev'ry night." He paused and a slight grin came across his face. "Where you always ea'grly meet me at the front door with a hot blanket and ask how my day was, and by then I'm always dead tired. It's not easy running a country without a military, somehow I have to keep you safe." He paused. "But, today is Sunday, and my training is already over. That means I get to spend all of today with you."

"'Vonderful! Simply 'vonderful, Big 'Bruder!" She beamed, although you would'nt be able to tell because her face was still buired in Switzerland's uniform.

"What are you doing, now?" He asked inquisitivly.

"Having a tea party vith my friends, although now that you're here vith me, I vant to do something YOU vant to do." She leaped off of him, unaware that his arms were holding her up in the first place, and she skipped to the table. "Let me clean up first."

"N-no." Switzerland reached out to grab her hand, "I'll do this. With you, I mean."

"Huh?" She gazed up at him with large green eyes.

"I want to do this. So let's have a ... tea party." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and let go of her hand. There was no more breeze, and the sun shone so brightly, that it's heat against the cool morning air caused goosebumps on Liechtenstein's bare arm.

"Come along then, Big 'Bruder, Please take a seat." Instead of courtseying and talking sweetly as she had done before, she tried to stand up straight and talk with an edge to her voice to match her role-model's expectation's. _I vill be just like you, Big 'Broder.. _

"Liechtenstein.. you don't. . ." He began, as he sat down atop the purple pillow. (Which he did not notice in the slightest)

"There is no more Chamomile tea, but there are shortbread bisquets. Shall I get some goatmilk cheese?"

"Liechtenstein.. this is not like you. We are doing whatever you want today." He tried to not sit up so straight in his chair, and slouched slightly. "We could take a walk through the fields by your favorite lake, if that would make you feel any better?" He took off his black gloves and set them on the table just as the tiny Liechtenstein nodded her head.

"Then let's walk to there together." He smiled a bit, leaning his head to the side. _He muvst be in a very good mood today_, Liechtenstein though, _D'is smile is so cute, like a little puppy_!

"I'm so tired of riding in vehicles.. I'll be damned if I-.. If I ever hear another vehicle engine again, I think I might loose it!" He quickly stopped himself from speaking for a second, aware of how much of an impact he had on the young girl. "I'll have the gardener clean this spread up after we get back." He started off to the other side of the garden waiting for Liechtenstein to hurry and follow him.

"Big 'Broder, I am 'vrapping up the leftover bisquets and bread for the S'vans." She smiled and tipped over a small porcelen bowl and out dropped a few delecious-looking bread treats. _This way, ve von't vaste any food, therefor saving money!_ "Coming!"

As the two walked down to the lake through the bright, pastel-colored flowers, the both warmly smiled. It was such a peaceful place to spend their lives, even if it ment hard work for Switzerland. Years ago, long before he heard "Big 'Broder!" every second of the day, he worked without any reward, except for a peacful country and happy people. Now he had a motivation to work even twice as hard, and she was holding his hand right beside him! He could tell she respected and adored him very much, and she probably didn't know, but he respected and adored her maybe even a bit more.

In truth, he actually loved Liechtenstein very much, he even planned to marry her and conjoin their two countries someday in the future. But until then, he was enjoying every second of the pleasant, sunny time they shared now.

Just then, the breeze started to pick up again.


End file.
